Black Clover
by LuckydrawR
Summary: Two days after the Corbeau Heist; the Mouri Detective Agency received an anonymous letter; Detective Mouri refused to take the case, but Conan decides to see why. The details inside tell him that he's possibly the only that can help the sender ... the interesting thing is its someone he knows yet doesn't. (My take on aftermath of Corbeau Heist) Rating may change along with genre.
1. Request From A Phantom

**_This is just going to be a short Detective Conan/Magic Kaito fanfiction I want to do based on my own interpretation of what Kaito thought of the Corbeau Heist. I only watched the Anime, but I plan to read the manga at some point. It takes place a few days after the Heist and Kaito wants to know more about who Corbeau is and if he's been lied to all his life or if it's just a sick trick played on him. I can see Kaito being curious about Corbeau's identity and not brushing it off like it was nothing especially after who he posed as._**

 ** _I know that from what I've seen that Kaito likes to keep his identity a secret, but he also likes to sometimes have an even playing field ... sometimes. I know that he also risks his life to save others and thinks logically rather than emotionally, but his poker-face can break at any time. Right?_**

 ** _I plan on this story not being very long, but if people want it to be continued after where I plan it's end I might think about some kind of continuation. I don't know yet._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Request From A Phantom**_

It was a warm sunny day; especially for a weekend. No clouds were in the sky and the hot wind blew in the street below the Mouri Detective Agency. Inside said Agency was a man in a light blue suit; who was reading the morning paper. A letter discarded on his desk that had been recently opened with a light sum of money sitting beside it.

A loud yawn was heard from someone entering the room. A girl with dark brown hair turned to the doorway of the Agency that led upstairs to the house-part and smiled at the young boy; rubbing a hand over his tired blue eyes, askewing his glasses. "Good morning, Conan-kun. Did you sleep well?"

The boy gave a slight nod at the girl; letting out another yawn as he approached the table for breakfast. "Yes, thank you, Ran-neechan," he mumbled out, still feeling a little drowsy.

Ran put a piece of toast and juice in front of Conan as he glanced at the man at the desk over by the window at the other side of the room. The teenage girl looked over at her Dad after putting the food in front of the boy and gave him a frown. "Dad, why are you ignoring the letter? This person is asking for help and you're ignoring them!"

The man looked up from his paper and over at Ran. His black hair slicked back, mouth twitching; causing his moustache to do the same. His tiny eyes looked to the letter, groaning before leaning his head on his palm. "I'm not. What the letter states is just odd is all. I'm not sure I can take it for just that much…"

"Is money really all you care about!?" Ran exclaimed, appearing in front of her Father's desk and slamming her hands down on it, surprising him.

A nervous laugh escaped the man as he glanced up at his daughter. "R…Ran, it's not just about the money. The case sounds odd in itself. I'd be able to help if I knew who this _Corbeau_ was."

This caused Conan to look up from his food and look over at the arguing duo. ' _Corbeau? He doesn't mean that Corbeau? The one from the KID Heist two days ago?'_ Conan frowned as these thoughts swirled inside his head.

Who'd send them a case asking about Corbeau?

Especially two days after a recent Corbeau and KID Heist.

Conan got off the chair he had been sitting on and wondered over to the desk; not bothering to finish his juice. ' _Something seems odd about this case request…'_

Conan grabbed hold of the letter that was sitting idly by on the desk. He noticed it looked like any ordinary envelope; except there was no return address on it - just theirs. This caused Conan to frown in slight suspicion; something was definitely off here. Conan took the letter out of the envelope; which had been shoved back in rather amateur-like by said man sitting at the desk. Conan straightened it out and looked over the writing, neat and seemed to be slightly rushed. There were no signatures on it to tell who had written it. He checked the back and frowned.

There was nothing there either.

He sighed to himself and read the letter in his head which had been addressed to the Agency:

 _ **T** his may sound like a **s** tupid request for a case, but can you find out the identity of the P **h** antom Th **i** ef known as __**K**_ _a_ _ **i**_ _tou Corbeau. I have a feeling I know who he is, but I want to be sure through the eye **s** of an actual __**d**_ _etective. This request_ _is_ _personal to me, so if you take **i** t on I will be grateful to you._

Conan eyed the letter a few times. ' _There isn't a name. The identity of the sender is unknown. However a few letters are written differently within some words … like a code.'_ Conan frowned; eyeing the words that were in fact different than the others. ' _ **This is … KID…** ' _

Conan's eyes widened as he realised who the letter was from. It was from the very thief who had met Corbeau. He was requesting help from them. Why? Conan re-read the letter and realisation hit him like a brick.

KID was asking for help not from Kogoro, but from him!?

KID knew how much better he was at being a detective than Kogoro.

He had witnessed it and had been a victim of him foiling his heists quite a few times. However why the thief wanted _his_ help even for his skills was baffling.

Conan glanced over the last sentence in the letter once more and blinked. The way it was written made it seem as though KID was stating it right before him. ' _ **This request is personal to me.** Does that mean he's talking about himself as an everyday civilian, not as KID?'_

The envelope dropped from his hand and Conan looked down at the floor; realising he had dropped it. He was about to pick it up when he saw another letter slip out. ' _Another letter? Did Kogoro miss this?'_

Conan picked the extra letter up and blinked at the writing on it. This one seemed to be less rushed and unlike the other one it showed that it was indeed written to Conan.

' _The first one was written in code because KID knew Kogoro would pick that one up first. It's as if he knew Kogoro wouldn't want his case and left the clues on it for me and left this one in last...'_ Conan looked at the second letter and blinked at what it said.

 _Hey Detective-kun,_

 _I know I don't ask things of you, but I've done SO much for you I feel this would make the playing field even! You read my other letter to get this far obviously._

 _All I want is your help in finding out who Corbeau is. That's all. It's been bugging me since my last heist._

 _I'll come by that Detective Agency of yours to pick you up at around 12:30pm! Don't worry, I'll be incognito! Don't ask why it'll just be easier to do this._

 _KID –_

Conan snickered, tucking the letter away in pants pocket so Kogoro wouldn't see it and then want in. This was meant for _him_ after all. ' _Even when asking for help he's still the same.'_ A frown suddenly plastered across Conan's face as it suddenly hit him of what KID's letter had said. ' _Incognito? Is he coming in a disguise or … as his civilian self?'_

That would certainly make it easier for KID to wonder about outside with him.

However that would mean that he – Conan Edogawa or Shinichi Kudo would know KID's identity.

Was the thief really okay with that?

A giggle broke him from his thoughts and he looked up at Ran, "Conan-kun, you're still in your pyjamas. Why don't you get changed?"

He looked down at himself and blushed; nodding before rushing upstairs to his and Ran's room to get changed. He took out his casual attire which consisted of white shorts and a plaited brown and yellow shirt with his usual blue sneakers.

After he had gotten changed he walked back downstairs, checking his watch once he got to the last step. ' _Wow. I can't believe they let me sleep in so late. It's already nearly 12pm.'_

A light bulb went off in Conan's head as he realised it was just a half hour before KID was meant to come get him.

What would he look like without the costume?

He always caught small glimpses of the thief's face, but not fully.

He knew he looked somewhat around his age before he was shrunk; a teenager.

Though Conan still can't understand KID's motives; he steals and then returns the gems.

He was like a vigilante yet he also enjoyed entertaining people like a real magician.

What was his goal?

Conan was brought out from these thoughts as Kogoro's voice shouted across the room, causing Conan to glance over at him with surprised eyes. "Hey brat, have you been rummaging through my stuff again!" Kogoro shouted as he picked the letter and envelope up; glancing at them before throwing them in the bin. However he took the money out and began counting it with a huge grin on his face; causing Ran to glare at her Father.

"Dad! You can't take the money if aren't going to do the case!" she shouted at him, putting her hands on her hips; voice full of annoyance.

"The brat was looking through it, so he might end up doing it anyway!" Kogoro exclaimed, looking at Conan with a pleading look.

Conan folded his arms with an unappreciative look on his face behind his glasses. ' _I was going to do it anyway; though if I do it I still feel like it's exporting ... even if it's from KID.'_

Ran still stood in front of Kogoro's desk; glaring down at him from where she stood. "You can't rely on Conan all the time! If you don't do it then send it back!"

"I can't! There's no return address so it's mine now!" Kogoro exclaimed, greedily.

Ran huffed and snatched the money away from her greedy Father; causing Kogoro to pout and Conan to snicker. "I'm sure this person; whoever they are, might actually come here to talk to us in person. When they do you can give the money back then."

Kogoro nodded his head; pout still in place and eyes looking like they're about to water. "Fine…"

A smile spread across Conan's lips at watching the pair. ' _Funny, how I'll end up taking the case, but I don't know if KID will pay me or not. I don't even know who's under the hat and monocle to understand him or who he even is...'_

As Ran grabbed the discarded envelope and stuffed the money back inside, so it was safe for the person who requested the case. There was knock at the door; causing the three to look there. Conan instantly froze and looked at his watch to check the time. It was fifteen minutes before the designated time which meant that KID had decided to come earlier than he mentioned.

Conan felt a sudden adrenaline rush as he ran to the door; hurrying past Ran to get there before her, "I'll get it!" He waved to her and stopped before the door; staring up at it with a slight frown on his face. ' _I get to finally see KID's identity. I'm a little excited, but also a little disappointed. I don't get to discover it myself after all...'_

Conan swallowed and reached his left hand up to grab the handle. He could feel it trembling as if rejecting these thoughts along with his mind, but he had to push forward.

It was a case after all. Even if after this he'll know KID's identity would that change the challenge that he always felt at a KID Heist?

No, it wouldn't.

KID would always bring his A game to the stage to show-off to his audience and Conan would try and rival that by detecting the movements behind his tricks. It was how it worked with them. KID was a strange ally yet also a trustworthy one.

He may be a thief, but he had people to protect as well.

Conan took in a breath and clamped his hand onto the handle, twisting it and opening the door. His eyes widened when the person standing before him was like a grinning version of his teenage self.

"S…Shinichi?" Conan heard Ran's voice behind him.

' _I…Is he disguised as me again?_ ' Conan eyed the teen before him; catching minor differences of how he held himself in his posture; his hair was messy and not neat like his own and his sense of style was more casual than formal. ' _No. There are slight differences this time, but … why?'_


	2. The Corbeau Case

**_I apologize again if characters are OOC, especially ones I don't know that well like Hakuba, Akako, Kogoro and so on. I'm trying to get the main characters - Conan and Kaito as best as I can along with their love interests - Ran and Aoko. I'm planning on reading the Magic Kaito Manga soon and maybe the Detective Conan one too, so doing that might help more._** ** _I also do in fact try and research the characters, but I'd still need to get to know by reading and watching them; getting to know them myself first. I also research what the characters call each other, but if they've never met I'd have to improvise that part._**

 ** _Just remember I'm still new to this series; so if anything is off in my story, sorry. I apologise for OOCness since I don't know non-main characters that well. It will also be explained later why Kaito revealed himself to Conan. I know he wouldn't do it out of the blue, but he sometimes likes surprising people or even having an even playing field. The chapter I'll have his explanation in will tell more about what I mean. It may not make sense to some people, but it's what I have in mind._**

 ** _Just some notes:_**

"Speech." (Regular speaking)

 _"Speech." (This goes for either over the phone, whispering or a previous chapter moment)_

 _'Speech.' (This goes for thought-speech)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: The Corbeau Case_**

 _"_ _S…Shinichi?"_

The teenage boy standing in the doorway blinked in confusion at the name he was called and turned his attention to the girl; giving her a small smile. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

This statement just caused Ran to frown, rounding the couch and approaching the boy; pointing a finger at his chest. Conan had quickly moved out of the way; knowing Ran was in no mood for explanations. ' _Wow, do I feel sorry for this guy…'_

"I doubt it. I'd recognise Shinichi Kudo any day! Now stop messing around, Shinichi!" She exclaimed; a firm glare plastered across her face and hands on her hips.

The boy took a cautious step back, lifting his hands up as if using it as a defence mechanism. Conan frowned at this; folding his arms across his chest. ' _Does someone he know do what Ran does to me often?'_

A nervous smile crossed his lips; replacing the regular snarky one. "I believe you're mistaken, really. I'm not that teen detective … I'm just an ordinary guy who just so happens to look like him."

"How do you know he's a detective then," Ran asked; her voice low, still suspecting him of being her best friend.

"He's been in newspapers quite a bit and I read the news a lot!" He exclaimed; this statement earned a snicker from Conan making the boy glare at him. He looked back at Ran and gave her a genuine smile; lowering his hands to his side. "There is such a thing as unrelated twins in the world, so maybe that's why we look similar. Sorry, about that!"

Ran's glare didn't falter in the slightest from the boy's nervous expression; her blue eyes boring into his own shade of blue. "Fine; what's your name then?"

This caused the boy to straighten himself and give a wide grin; almost forgetting about what had transpired moments before. "Kaito Kuroba!"

The name mentioned caused Detective Mouri to cough and the two teens and child to turn and look in his direction as the man stared at Kaito with wide eyes. "Kuroba? As in the son of the Famous Magician Toichi Kuroba?"

Kaito puffed out his chest and nodded; grinning widely. "Yea, that's me!" He exclaimed, folding his arms across his chest. However his expression quickly changed back to one of being unsure as he rubbed behind his head once more; not looking at the people in the room. "I was also the one that sent the letter, so sorry if there's no return address I was kind of in a hurry…"

This caused Detective Mouri to gawk at the teen in the doorway; mouth hanging open and eyes wide. "Why would you want to know a thief's identity?!" He exclaimed in shock.

Ran turned to face her Father with the same amount of surprise on her face. "Wait, _that's_ what was in the letter?" Kogoro nodded at Ran before sitting back down in his chair with a sigh.

The girl turned back to Kaito with a slight frown on her face. Kaito just gave her a smile in return which caused her to turn away, blushing. ' _He looks so much like Shinichi it's … making my heart hurt…'_

"So, Kuroba-kun, why not come in and explain more about the letter?" Kogoro suggested; earning a look of alarm to cross the teen's face before he gave a quick nod and smile.

' _Crap, I forgot about the Detective. Oh well, I can easily slip past this…_ ' Kaito walked inside the Agency as Ran closed the door behind him; the boy sitting down in the lounge with Ran across from him and Conan sitting down … beside him; surprising him!

He looked down at the boy as Conan stared at the coffee table. _"If you really sent that letter then you know that I know who you really are,"_ Conan whispered in a voice that only Kaito could hear. The boy looked up at Kaito with a frown creasing his child-like features. _"Whatever you have in mind I hope it's not stupid."_

A smirk crawled across Kaito's face as he looked down at the boy _. "My way of thinking may differ from yours, Detective-kun. However I can still make a good plan when I need it."_

Conan rolled his eyes at the teen sitting beside him. ' _That I know…_ '

Kogoro coughed and caught the attention of the two along with Ran. "If you're done; can I know why you want to know a thief's identity?"

"Well…" Kogoro raised an eyebrow at the lacklustre start to an explanation. The letter was coming from a teenager after all, so what could he expect. "…you could say I want to find out the truth…" Kaito leant back into the couch; staring up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.

"Truth?" both Kogoro and Conan asked; which earned the teen-turned-child a glare from the man. "This isn't your case, brat!"

' _Not that you were planning on doing it anyway…_ ' Conan thought, lowering his eyelids.

"Kuroba-san, continue; just ignore Dad…" Ran told Kaito as the teen looked to her and he gave her smile.

"Thanks!" Kaito looked to floor as if contemplating how he should continue. ' _How would someone wanting to see KID up close explain; like a fan?'_ A light-bulb came on in Kaito's head. He should've realised it sooner. The teen looked down at Conan and winked at him.

This just caused the child to sweat-drop and sigh to himself, ' _What's he going to make me do…?_ '

"I had wanted to see what KID looked like up-close…" Kaito coughed into his hand with a grin on his face. "I'm kind of a fan of Kaitou KID's." This statement caused Ran to roll her eyes and Kogoro to snort. "Anyway I ran into Conan-kun here at one of the heists…" He noticed the child twitch at his name being used so casually by the teen and smirked. "…and asked if he could put a device on KID that was connected to my phone if he ever got close to him during the heist."

"When did you two meet at the heist? I don't think Sonoko or myself remember seeing Conan-kun with anyone." She turned her attention to Kogoro. "Dad?" Her Father just shrugged his shoulders and popped open a can of beer, making her frown.

This caused Kaito to chuckle a little. "It must've been when he ran off to possibly go after KID. He must've run into me then."

Ran nodded at that deduction; believing it to be possible as children do intend to run into people by accident in large crowds. _"Then you pointed a gun at my head…"_ Conan growled out in a low voice that didn't belong to a child.

 _"_ _It was a card gun. It wouldn't have hurt. It had no real ammunition inside a part from cards,"_ Kaito just snorted out as if he found Conan's statement funny.

 _"_ _Cards could still hurt someone if fired at the right spot and speed from where you're standing,"_ Conan explained to the civilian dressed thief which just made Kaito roll his eyes.

 _"_ _Yea, yea; I know how to handle my weapons, thank you. I don't need a lecture from a seven-year old..."_ Kaito muttered out before turning back to Ran with a smile on his face; that last comment making Conan grit his teeth in frustration. "Conan-kun took the device and was able to attach it without KID knowing."

"The last KID Heist we went to was the one with those slippers; that was over a week or more ago," Kogoro explained to the boy. "How could that device stay attached to him for that long?"

Kaito shrugged at the question. "Maybe it was in a place he wouldn't realise it was in until the last minute." Kaito realised the Detective's words and looked over at him with a slight frown. "His target had been the Purple Nail that week, Detective."

Ran and Kogoro stared at Kaito; surprised at his knowledge of the jewel that the thief had been after. "How do you remember the name?"

"I read the news as I said before. I keep myself up-to-date with all of KID's Heists," Kaito shrugged to himself with a smirk on his face.

Ran groaned to herself and Conan face-palmed. ' _How does that not give you away?_ '

"Well, anyway the device stayed on KID until the Corbeau Heist and I was able to watch what was going on through my phone…" The excitement in Kaito's voice was lost almost instantly; his head lowered and Conan looked at his face to see his blue eyes were filled with many emotions ranging from anger to sadness and even a hint of betrayal. "…after Corbeau's second appearance without a voice modifier … I saw what I thought was my Dad…"

Kogoro had been sitting; listening intently just in case something interesting came up and when he had heard that he spat out his beer. "WHAT?! You saw Toichi-san! But how can that be!"

Kaito looked up at Detective Mouri and then back down with a small shrug. Ran looked at Kaito and then at her Father. "Dad, I'm a little lost…"

Kogoro sighed and leaned back in his seat; holding his beer can in one hand and eyeing the teenage boy on the couch. "You have a right to be confused Kuroba-kun." Kogoro looked over to his daughter with sadness hinting his eyes. "Toichi Kuroba died eight years ago due to an accident on one of his magic shows."

Ran widened her eyes and looked at the boy sitting across from her. ' _He lost his Dad eight years ago. So … this case is…_ '

Conan kept a straight face during the conversation; many thoughts floating through his head. ' _So, that's what he meant by personal. He wanted to know whether Corbeau was his Dead Father or some imposter playing a joke on him._ '

"What I'm getting at is … basically my request is to find out Corbeau's identity, so I can be sure that my Dad is truly dead." Kaito's face scrunched into a frown; eyes narrowed at the floor. "I…I just don't like the idea of someone using his face if he truly _is_ in fact dead!"

Kogoro and Ran looked at Kaito in pity while Conan stared at the teen in suspicion; a hand to his chin; a thoughtful look in his blue eyes. ' _There's still something missing out of that explanation. He's hiding something more than just what he kept from Ran and Uncle. KID wouldn't just reveal his identity to me just for something like this or … would he?_ '

Kaito looked back up at Kogoro with a hopeful look shining in his eyes; hands clutching the couch in anticipation "So will you take it?"

The Detective put the beer can he had in his hand down and let out a small sigh. "No matter how much you want to find the identity of Corbeau because you believe it'll let you come close in a way to Toichi-san's death … I think you should let it go…"

Kaito stared at the man in shock. His mind whirling with many questions; but he decided against voicing any and instead went for glaring at the man. The teenager stood up to his feet; deciding to have an even playing field that way. "Why not? I want to find out who this guy is who's using my Dad's face! Why is that wrong?!"

Kogoro took out a cigarette from a pack lying on his desk; lighting it, deciding to actually play the calm adult this time. "It's best to not pursue it."

"Dad…" Ran mumbled out; her voice calm and sounded concerned with the way the conversation was going. "...Kuroba-san…"

Kaito lowered his gaze; hands clenching into fists at his sides. "It's not just that I want to know if some joker is using his face … I want to know if there's some possibility it's actually Dad…" Kaito clenched his teeth together; eyes closed as if trying to hold back tears. "…I don't want to feel like I've been lied to for the past eight years…"

A sudden silence fell upon the room at Kaito's words. Ran looked at the boy in concern while Kogoro looked in thought. Conan however looked like he was conflicted on what he was hearing.

The usual calm and collected KID he was used to hearing was acting like any normal teenager.

It just proved to him that KID was in-fact just a mask; a costume that Kaito Kuroba put on and the real person was standing before him.

Kaito Kuroba had emotions like anybody else.

He just hid them behind that facade he played whenever he was KID, but it seemed the mask had cracked after the Corbeau Heist.

Kaito was looking for the truth behind this thief's identity to know if his Father was him or not and Conan couldn't help but smile.

He was all for finding out the truth in anything criminal related after all...

A loud sigh left Kogoro's lips and he stood from his seat, taking the cigarette from his mouth and dabbing it against the ashtray on his desk. "Look; you might want this case solved, but I'm not the best fit for it. I mainly solve murders; this wouldn't be my area."

Kaito nodded his head at the Detective and bowed his head at him. "I understand. Thank you for your time, Detective Mouri." The teen lowered his head a little more, blushing a bit and growling more in embarressment than anything. "Sorry for my freak out..."

The apology caused Conan to gape; realising _Kaitou KID_ had just apologised to someone. However Kogoro took it literally and laughed; his jaw wide open, showing off his teeth. Conan sweat-dropped at the reaction and Ran sighed, shaking her head; hoping her Father would get over that someone had actually apologised to him.

Kaito straightened himself back up, turned and headed for the door to leave. Ran noticed this, stood to her feet and ran after him. "Kuroba-san, wait!" Kaito turned to face her and she handed him the envelope with the money inside. "Since Dad won't take the case it's only right you have your money back."

This caused Kaito to smile at Ran as he took the money back from her and pocketed it. "Thanks." Kaito outstretched his hand out; letting his fingers snap before a red rose appeared in his hand. "In return for my money back a little something special for you, Mouri-san."

A blush appeared on Ran's cheeks as she took the rose and looked at it. "T…Thanks…"

Conan narrowed his eyes at Kaito over by the couch as he saw Ran take the rose from his hand. ' _What a flirt…_ '

"So, you do magic like Toichi-san, Kuroba-kun?" Kogoro asked the teen.

Kaito looked over to the Detective and grinned; pointing at himself. "Sure, I do. I learned lots from Dad! I'll be a great Magician like him some day!"

' _That depends on whether you stay a thief…_ ' Conan snickered to himself; earning a small glare by Kaito once more.

"Anyway, I got to go. Thanks for trying; I'll find someone else!" With that Kaito opened the door and left.

Conan sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, frowning slightly. ' _I guess we won't be talking today then?_ ' The boy's frown deepened when he felt something like paper in his pocket and took it out. An exasperated sigh escaping his lips. ' _Of course he'd play it this way…_ '

 _Detective-kun,_

 _Meet me at the park. I'll discuss more of the case with you there._

 _Kaito_ -

Conan blinked after he read the note. ' _He wrote his real name down this time. Is he doing that since I now know what his identity is?_ '

Conan shrugged his shoulders and hopped off the couch, approaching Ran. The boy pocketed the note and looked up at Ran; who was still holding the rose with wide eyes. "Ran-neechan, can I go out to the park to meet my friends?"

Ran looked up in surprise before looking down at Conan and gave him a smile, nodding at him. "Sure, you can, Conan-kun. Just make sure to be back before dark."

Conan nodded at her, reaching up to open the Agency door and opening it. "I will!" He said in his childish voice before rushing out the door. A determined expression fixing itself across his features as he ran down the stairs. ' _I'm curious … how much do you know about this case, Kuroba-kun…_ '


	3. Kudo And Kuroba

_**The third chapter of 'Black Clover' is up. I'm sorry it took longer than the last one. I was busy with stuff. It's getting to the point where it's hard to think up stuff. However I will try to think up what will happen as much I can. Basically you can tell by the title of this chapter that Kaito and Conan/Shinichi have a little talk and get to know each other a little more. It was what I meant by saying last chapter when Kaito revealed himself; this will be the chapter where that's explained. It may not be explained that well to some people's liking, but it's the best I could come up with.**_

 _ **I also recently drew the cover for this Fanfic; thinking I'd make it into a Fan-comic too, but with doing both a Fanfic AND Fan-comic it'd probably be too much (and probably drive me crazy). So I just settled on the cover and a bonus-scene that takes place before Kaito sends his letter to the Mouri's Detective Agency. Every time I feel up to it I might draw a scene from this Fanfic, but not the WHOLE thing as drawing a comic takes time just like writing does. If you want to check out the bonus-scene go to my DeviantART: Demon0fAnime. It's only one page, but who knows if I'll do more later.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Kudo And Kuroba**_

After leaving the Mouri Detective Agency and running across town to where the park was located for another ten minutes he found Kaito; sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree overlooking the park. His gaze turned in Conan's direction and waved him over.

"Oi! Conan-kun, over here!"

 _'_ _Have I given you permission to use my first name yet?'_ Conan thought to himself as a sweat-drop formed by the side of his head.

The child walked across the grassy ground and over to the teen; taking a seat next to him once he got there. "I have some questions for you, Kuroba-kun."

"I'm sure you do!" Kaito replied with a chipper tone, smiling at the kid.

This just caused Conan to frown. _'He's acting too casual about this. If this case really is personal to him why not just talk to me about it at a KID Heist? Why show me his identity?'_

"Why?"

Kaito looked down at the boy with confusion lacing his features, brows knitted together as if to prove his point. "Huh?"

"Why did you reveal your identity to me? You could've told me all this at your next KID Heist, but instead decided to come out and throw all of this in my face now," Conan explained in a questioning manner, not understanding the teen thief's motives.

Kaito turned his head away from Conan, sighing and staring up at the sky. His arms were hooked behind the backrest of the bench in a laidback sort of manner, but he didn't look it. He looked stressed … thoughtful in a way as many things were going through his head at that moment.

"I can't place a specific reason why," Kaito replied to the teen-turned-child detective causing him to lift a brow. "However if I had indeed tried to tell you any of this at a heist it would've probably led to the Inspector finding out who I am." Kaito lowered his head in shame. "I can't let that happen ... not yet."

"Then why me? Why ask for my help?" Conan asked; a confused frown etched onto his face.

Kaito turned his attention back to the boy. "Isn't it obvious?" Conan kept his frown still on his face and shook his head. A smile spread across Kaito's face and he chuckled. "I trust you."

The boy's mouth fell open in shock at hearing this.

The teen thief trusted him?

Kaitou KID trusted _him;_ the detective who was trying to catch him?

Conan had to admit that the thief was interesting, but this was just strange.

He closed his mouth soon after and swallowed. "Why? I'm a detective and you're a thief. We're not meant to trust each other."

"That may be true, but we have some things in common." Conan blinked at what Kaito had just said. "We're both keeping our identities secret to keep those close to us safe. That's why I could only trust you with this." Kaito leaned forward with a cheeky grin on his face now. "You know … whenever you challenge me during a heist you're like the stubborn little brother I never had!"

Conan groaned and shoved Kaito's laughing form away from him. "Please, don't. I don't need reminding that we look similar."

Kaito chuckled at hearing this. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, letting the wind blow by them; whipping their hair about. Conan allowed this information to sink in before he thought of asking anything else.

It was strange that the thief trusted him yet he was glad he did.

It made him get to know KID better; the person behind the monocle and not wearing it instead.

He was always curious about who he was and how he acted whenever he wasn't KID and here he was ... talking to the very person.

It wasn't the same as talking to KID since there was no challenging air around him yet he felt like any normal teenager ... which is probably why he hasn't been found out yet.

' _So he trusts me because we have similar goals … to keep people close to us safe and hide our identities. I guess that's a good reason, but that isn't enough…'_

"There's more…" Kaito turned to face Conan in surprise. "…there's more to why you trust me with your identity than just that reason alone, correct?"

Kaito blinked at the sudden deduction the small detective had conjured up and smirked. "There is. Whenever you come after me on heists it's never to put me away, but just for the challenge for being against someone with equal intelligence to your own." Kaito eyed Conan with his blue eyes; still holding his smirk. "Am I right?"

This time Conan blinked in surprise before smirking, lightly himself. "You're right. After the first heist I met with you, face to face, and you returned the Phantom Ladies' stolen items to the Museum and showed that they made counterfeits to sell." Conan looked up at Kaito with a knowing smile. "I was impressed to say the least and realised you were no criminal, but instead someone trying to fight for justice … even if it was on the wrong side of the law."

Kaito blinked at the child's explanation before laughing. "You … had me figured out all the way back then! Wow!" Kaito breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled. "However there is still a crucial bit of evidence you're missing."

"What's that?"

Kaito looked back at Conan with narrowed eyes, causing Conan to blink in shock in the change in expression by the teen. "Why I steal?" The teenager turned away as soon as he said that and looked back up to sky. "But that information is for another time. We're here to discuss my request."

"Oh right!" Conan exclaimed, nearly forgetting the reason they came out here and how he found out KID's identity in the first place. ' _I can't believe I nearly forget. I was so focused on learning more about KID as a person that I forgot about his case!'_

Kaito eyed the boy and narrowed his eyes at him. "You forgot didn't you?"

"No, I didn't!" Conan exclaimed, frowning at the teen thief. Conan coughed into his hand to change the subject. "So … what was it you wanted me to know without Uncle knowing about?"

Kaito sat back up on his spot on the bench and looked as though he was in thought. "Well, you obviously know that Kaitou KID appeared eighteen years ago?"

"How can I not with how much the Inspector goes on about that detail and more," Conan groaned out.

"Well…" Kaito coughed into his own hand this time. "…you know my Mother is the Phantom Lady and I'm Kaitou KID, but I obviously can't have been the one from eighteen years ago."

Conan frowned at this new piece of information, piecing it together before finally blinking, widening his eyes in realisation. "Your Father was the original Kaitou KID…"

Kaito nodded at what Conan said. "Yes. Since no one knew KID's identity the eight year disappearance was just thought of as that; not that he died. I took up the mantle of KID after discovering his secret and that he was possibly murdered."

"That's dangerous, Kuroba-kun…" Conan growled out in a low voice. "You should've just left KID alone…"

Kaito sighed and shrugged his shoulders at what Conan had said. "How could I when Jii-chan decided to stir up trouble by becoming KID first."

Conan blinked at hearing this. "He's your assistant, right?"

"He was my Dad's too. He reappeared as KID in order to stir up the Organisation that murdered him. After he told me what happened I decided then to take it up instead. KID was created by a Kuroba so it should be passed down to a Kuroba," Kaito explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, that's how you became KID?" Kaito nodded at the question. "But what about your request? About Corbeau? You said he was disguised as your Father, yes?"

Kaito stared at Conan for moment before turning his head away and nodding his head. "Yes, he was. When I went to retrieve the 'Midnight Crow' Corbeau appeared and … he was disguised as Dad; his voice, face … everything. I wanted to rip the mask off of his face and see who it was that was hiding behind there; using my dead Father's face for a heist. I know that he was the previous KID, but he's not…" Kaito cut himself off and grit his teeth together as anger flowed through him.

"You also mentioned that Corbeau could've possibly _been_ him?" Conan questioned Kaito, noticing the teen's change in demeanour. ' _The subject of his Father must really upset him…_ '

Kaito looked back to Conan; his eyes wide and full of horror. His fringe partly covered his face which made it hard for Conan to decipher Kaito's expression, but he could tell that question didn't sit right with the teen. "If it is him … Mum has been lying to me for eight years." Kaito turned away, staring at the ground; his eyes now fully covered by his fringe. "I don't want to believe that she's lied to me all of this…"

"Do you have proof?"

Kaito put a hand into his pocket and produced a letter; handing it to Conan. The boy took it from the teen and read through it. "All it says is your Mother went back to Las Vegas, she found a man and something about heating pads…?"

"That's the thing…" Kaito groaned out, putting a hand over his face as if to hide his distraught expression. "The only one that knew I was wearing heating pads … was Corbeau because I was dressed as KID then."

Conan's expression completely changed as he looked back at the letter with a frown on his face. "Could it be possible your Mother dressed up as Corbeau to observe you as KID? She _was_ the Phantom Lady after all."

Kaito shook his head with an exhausted sigh. "I doubt it. It's hard for me to pull off female disguises as it is, so I doubt Mum could pull off a male one." The teen thief ran a hand through his messy hair as he continued to stare at the ground. "But if it was her … why'd she have to disguise herself using Dad's face and voice. Hell, if she wanted me to stop being KID why not just tell me outright instead of going to all this trouble?"

"Parents make no sense…" Conan muttered out.

"Yours screw with you too?" Kaito asked as if making it into a joke.

"Oh … you could say that…" Conan muttered, frowning as an annoyed smile spread on his child-like features.

Kaito sighed and was handed the letter back. "Well, that's all I got for you. My Mum was in Las Vegas before she visited me. So, I don't know whether it could really be her or she really has kept Dad's survival away from me all this time." Kaito's eyes looked down, pain hidden within them. "I … deserve to know either way."

Conan blinked at how different Kaito was from KID. It made him see the thief differently than how he usually saw him. "I'll help you." Kaito looked at Conan with shock on his face. "It's not because I owe you anything. I'm a detective and I solve cases. You need my help and I'll give it."

A smile spread across Kaito's face. "Thanks." Kaito held his hand out to Conan; who just stared at it with a frown. "We never introduced ourselves properly especially with heists going on around us all the time. I'm Kaito Kuroba."

Conan blinked and shook his head, smiling as well. "Well, I'm Conan Edogawa…" Conan grasped Kaito's hand and shook it. "…or you might know me as Shinichi Kudo?"

A wide grin spread across the thief's face at hearing this. "Yea, I know. I figured you were the same guy that figured out my plan during the Clock-Tower Heist. I just never figured out how you got so puny."

Conan took his hand away from Kaito and folded his arms in frustration. "It's not my fault…"

Kaito laughed and jumped off the bench. "Sure, it's not 'Mr-Runs-Into-Danger-All-The-Time'!" After hearing this a blush appeared across Conan's cheeks and he looked away in clear embarrassment. "Anyway, I should head home." The teen looked back at Conan as he got off the bench too. "You'll be okay heading home?"

Conan glared up at the teen. "I'm not…"

"You look seven, but you're actually my age, yea, I know." Kaito turned around and waved to the detective child. "I'll see you around, Conan-kun!"

"Oi! I didn't give you permission to use my first name!" Conan shouted after Kaito; who just started laughing as he rushed off to the train station. Conan sighed to himself and shook his head; a smile crawling across his face in the process. ' _This is going to be some case…'_


End file.
